


First Sections

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [127]
Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse:  The Flash. Archaeology AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sections

They were only assistant professors, but every single first year called them Professor Allen and Professor West.

“Is it just me, or are there a lot of them this year?” Barry asked, letting himself into Iris’ office, a mug of coffee in each hand.

Iris relieved him of her mug before he washed the skulls in coffee. Again. “Is it just me,” she asked, savouring the aroma. “Or are they extra young this year?”

Outside, Iris’ father smirked and continued on to his office. He may have been accused of nepotism for getting his daughter on staff, but with her and Barry running the freshman year, their numbers had never been higher. And even with the usual tourists and wannabe Indiana’s, most of those students went on to success in Sisko’s fieldwork class, and Caitlin’s structural anthro section. 

He shut himself in his office, door closed, and settled in on his couch with his manuscript and a slice of cake, knowing the rest of his archaeology department was in good hands.


End file.
